


(FrUK x Reader) - Perfection

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France and England have been dating for a while but have both gained feelings for a close friend of theirs. Will they be able to convince her to be in a relationship with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(FrUK x Reader) - Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia, if I did, there would be significantly more FrUK :3 
> 
> If you need any French translated, I'll do it :3

“C'mon, you bloody frog! (F/n) is coming over later and I don't want the house to be a complete mess!” England yells at France, anxious about the arrival of the (h/c) girl.

“Mon cher, everything will be just fine! You know she won't mind a little mess!” France chides gently. He really does love the Brit, no matter how many times he gets yelled at. He understands that it's just his natural way of showing affection, having trouble showing his emotions and all. 

England freezes and a blush quickly appears on his face. “You're right, Francis... She won't mind.... I just have this feeling...” He trails off, which quickly catches the Frenchman's attention.

“Oui? What's the feeling?” France asks, a little smug about the fact that England said that he was right. England never usually says this, so it's nice to hear for a change.

“I want to impress her...if that makes sense?” He almost asks, confusion turning it into a question.

France nods, “That makes perfect sense, mon amour! She is a very belle femme, is she not?” He says to which the Brit nods a little hesitantly. France had been feeling attraction to both England and (F/n) for a little bit of time. He's happy that he's dating the British man, why wouldn't he be? But, then again, (F/n) fascinates him... 

“I, uh..., think you should cook this time...” England admits, his ears bright red with the admittance that he's not quite the best cook. France has always been the better cook and he's starting to accept that, though his scones have improved since the Frenchman came along. 

France smiles softly at England, causing the Brit to blush. He kisses him lightly on the cheek before he saunters off to the kitchen to make food for the three of them. England smiles at the kiss before he tidies up the living room, which is mainly where they'll be spending time. He's absolutely besotted with the Frenchman, though he doesn't necessarily say that out loud all of the time. But lately, he's fallen for (F/n) as well. She lights up a room whenever she walks in and her beautiful (e/c) eyes just sparkle. She can see his magical friends as well, which is always a bonus. 

When he finishes tidying the living room, he goes into the kitchen to watch France cook. It's a beautiful sight to watch the man prepare any kind of food, be it dinner or dessert. He starts to think of what life would be like if he could have both (F/n) and France and a big smile comes to his face. France turns around and sees this smile which causes one of his own to appear. “What are you thinking about, mon amour, to make you so happy?” France asks, curious.

Before he's aware of what he's saying, England replies, “A life where I get to have both you and (F/n).” When France cocks an eyebrow at him, he flushes, realizing exactly what he said. “U-um, t-that is...” He mutters, nervous what the other man would think.

“I, for one, think it's a wonderful idea!” France says with a smile, “As long as we can share (F/n)...” He says, a curious look in his sapphire eyes.

England is shocked that France would be so receptive to this idea and he nods eagerly. He wouldn't mind sharing her with France if that meant that he could have both of them. 

France begins to think about the idea and the more he thinks about it, the more wonderful the idea is to him. He'd be able to have his Brit and the (nationality) girl. Now they just have to find out if she feels the same way...

~Timeskip by Flying Mint Bunny~

(F/n) knocks on the door, nervously playing with her clothes, hoping that she looks alright. Wait, why would her appearance matter...? It's not like this is a date or anything, just a meeting between her and her two best friends. She thinks that they are absolutely beautiful together and is glad that they're in a relationship together. They definitely deserve each other, she thinks with a smile.

The door opens, revealing France, who smiles when he sees (F/n). “Come inside, ma chèrie. You look très belle today.” He compliments her, his eyes twinkling mischievously at her. 

She flushes at the compliment, though she really should expect them from the Frenchman at this point. He always compliments her, no matter how she looks. It's one of the reasons she's so close to him...As a friend, of course! She wouldn't dream of becoming a wedge in England and France's relationship. 

France leads her to the living room, where England had put out the food that France made earlier, along with some tea and coffee and (f/d, if not tea or coffee ^.^). (F/n) smiles at the food and at the Brit, casually sipping on a cup of tea. England blushes slightly when he is the focus of one of her pretty smiles and he puts the cup down, smiling in return. 

Flying Mint Bunny appears and circles around the three of them before landing gently on (F/n)'s shoulder. (F/n) giggles at the bunny and reaches up a hand to pet her. France looks at them in confusion, not able to see magical creatures like they can. He just smiles at them, entertained by watching them interact with something that he can't see himself. 

FMB just snuggles into (F/n)'s side, allowing them to start snacking on the food that France had prepared. France smiles at how much the (h/c) girl is enjoying the food, feeling a sense of pride in a job well done. (F/n) returns the smile, causing him to blush slightly at how beautiful she is. She tilts her head at the blush, unused to seeing the Frenchman flustered. 

They continue eating dinner as normal, though (F/n) is confused about them being more easily flustered than usual. She almost finds it fun to tease them just to see a blush appear on their faces and causing them to stutter. She's almost jealous at how well they work together, but that would be absurd...Right?

“...and then Gil jumped up onto the table and started dancing to German Sparkle Party!” France exclaims, continuing a story about his friend when he got too drunk one time. 

(F/n) bursts into laughter and England has trouble keeping in his snickers as well. They know the Prussian well enough to be able to see him doing that quite easily. France beams at their response to his story, secretly in awe at the beautiful melody of both of their laughs combined. 

They eventually calm down, happy to have such a close relationship. Though France and England wish it could be even closer... And (F/n) is slowly becoming resentful of their relationship, though she can't figure out why. 

The mood slowly gets awkward, all of them lost in their own thoughts about their relations to the others. (F/n) starts observing her friends, whom she finds extremely attractive in their own ways. France was always beautiful with his silky gold hair and sapphire eyes. England has this gentlemanly appearance, but also something rugged, which (F/n) finds intriguing. 

They both notice her staring at them and begin to blush, the color appearing on their face almost gracefully as if shy to bring attention to their feelings. They look at each other, a hopeful look in their eyes. Maybe..?

“Love, we have something we'd like to propose to you...” England says, nervously, though proud that he didn't stutter.

(F/n)'s heart flutters at the endearing term that he called her and she looks at him curiously. “Yes, Artie?”

He smiles at the nickname, which surprises her. Usually, he'd scowl if anybody called him that, but he secretly loves it when both France and (F/n) referred to him by that name. After catching a look from England, France says, “We were wondering... ifyou'dliketobeinarelationshipwithus.” He rushes out nervously.

She looks confused as her mind tries to translate what he just said. A sly look crosses her face before it disappears, leaving both countries to wonder if they'd actually seen it or if it was a trick of their imagination. “What was that, Francis?” She asks, tilting her head in confusion.

They both blush and England continues for France, “Would you like to be in a relationship with us?” He looks down immediately following that question, hoping that she isn't going to reject them. 

(F/n) smiles and her eyes sparkle. With the question, she realized that she's had feelings for the two nations for quite some time and that she'd be perfectly alright with being with them. She reaches out and grasps France's hand, causing him to smile at her response. With her other hand, she lifts England's chin and her eyes meet his emerald ones. She leans in and their lips meet. 

It's very similar to his first kiss with France, mainly due to the feeling of sparks at the contact of their lips. This confirms to him that he definitely is in love with the girl in front of him. He leans into the kiss, licking her lips in a request for permission. She gasps with the feeling and he takes advantage of her open mouth, pushing his tongue into her mouth and exploring it.

France is currently staring at the kiss, eyes wide with love and affection at the two in front of him. He can't even bring himself to feel jealous, they had asked her to be with them after all. He knows that he'll get his kiss with her when the two were finished. For now, he'll just enjoy watching them...

After a few minutes, the need for oxygen makes itself known and the kiss breaks. England leans his forehead onto hers and they stare into each other's eyes, mesmerized by the amount of emotion causing the different colors to sparkle. 

France smiles at them, feeling his feelings for them grow even bigger. He squeezes her hand, causing her to look at him. He leans in and gently captures her lips. The kiss is calmer than the one between her and England, but it's equally as loving. (F/n) opens her mouth and their tongues meet in a battle for dominance. France allows her to win and she explores his mouth with her tongue, enjoying the taste of coffee on his breath.

England is watching them with a faint blush on his cheeks, they look absolutely beautiful together... He smiles at them, happy to know that they'll all be in a relationship together without having to worry about being jealous of anybody. He smiles fondly at the two, wondering how his life ended up so perfect. To have two wonderful people in his life who loved him... He definitely was lucky.

The kiss eventually ends and her eyes meet both France's and England's. She was just so lucky to have both of them... She blushes slightly at the way their beautiful eyes are sparkling with love for her.

“So what do you want to do now, mes amours?” France asks, looking at them lovingly. He's absolutely amazed that she returned their feelings. Now it's time to enjoy them... 

They both beam at the term of affection before (F/n) looks thoughtfully at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief and love, “Maybe we could go out?” 

England nods, liking the idea already. Getting to be on a date with both of his loved ones...Absolutely perfect. “Excellent!” France exclaims, “Where to, ma dame?”

Her eyes light up, “I know just the place! But it's a surprise!” She exclaims with a smile. 

They just smile good-naturedly at her, before going to get their jackets to go outside. (F/n) waits for them at the door and links her arms with theirs before leading them off to their first date of many.


End file.
